


i'm so lost for you (crash into me)/我为你着迷（汹涌颂歌）

by Thalia084



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Implied Twincest, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia084/pseuds/Thalia084
Summary: Tyler knows every inch of Cameron's body, and all of the places where it differs from his own.泰勒了解卡梅伦身体上的每一寸，以及所有不同于他自己的地方。





	i'm so lost for you (crash into me)/我为你着迷（汹涌颂歌）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm so lost for you (crash into me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/738448) by [captbarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captbarnes/pseuds/captbarnes). 



闭上眼，泰勒也能够凭记忆诵出他哥哥身上的每一处斑痕。他记得卡梅伦颈后那一道细细的疤，是在很久以前在一次恶作剧中留下的，他也能在脑海中复刻出卡梅伦左肩那块心形的胎记，他还可以不差分毫地描述卡梅伦大腿上的淤青，有一天早晨他起得太早结果用划艇桨撞伤了自己。他的左耳下方有一颗细小的痣；袜子有点紧，在他的脚踝上勒出的一圈红印；他右边的膝盖窝里有一团浅浅的纹路。泰勒将这些全都谙熟于心，他在脑海中精心编纂，于是便永远都不会忘记它们的所在之地了。  
仿佛他随时携带着一份卡梅伦身体的指示图。对大多数人来说这毫无意义——“你的身体同他一摸一样。”人们这么告诉他——但这是必需的。要是他不随时更进卡梅伦肌肤上跟他区别的地方，要是他没能确保自己清楚所有所有这些微妙差异的所在，他就会在某天醒来发现一些自己不知道的东西，一些他此前从未见过的东西。会有一部分的卡梅伦他不曾了解，而非像熟悉自己的手背（就此而言，也可说是卡梅伦的手背）一样烂熟于心，这一想法令他反胃。  
有时他坐在沙发上，一寸不离地贴紧他的哥哥，指尖从卡梅伦的手臂上划过，或是摩挲着他的指节。他仅仅需要感受这皮肤的温度，知道有一些东西在使他们紧密相连，有一些东西在使他们相互依存。“我六英尺五英寸，二百二十磅，这世界上有两个我。”他这么说，他深信不疑。他们是彼此的同谋，最好的朋友，匹敌之力，终身伴侣。他们之间几乎别无二致，除了身体上那点淤青和细斑。  
假使他背错了卡梅伦身体上的方寸之距，他就会从头再来，卡梅伦则会向后倾靠，任由他求索与记诵。他享受泰勒插在他发间的手指，泰勒喷洒在他颈侧的吐息，泰勒抚过他上臂的手掌。  
而泰勒享受这种确信。确信卡梅伦是他的，永远没有第二个人能够以此对他，是这些让他们成为一体——永恒地合二为一。  
END


End file.
